


More Fire, Less Desire

by SolangeloSquiggles



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloSquiggles/pseuds/SolangeloSquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Travis gets annoyed by the fact he has a crush on his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fire, Less Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I spent from 11PM to 1230AM writing this, so its probably really crappy. Please tell me what you think of this! Also, Travis' POV

Prologue:

"It needs more fire!" Travis yelled at his twin brother. They were arguing about a prank they were planning against the Hephaestus cabin. "They'll be able to counter it! And now that Valdez is back its an even worse idea!" Connor countered. The younger of the twins threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine Connor, you win. So about the paint grenades…"And their conversation went on from there. This was most of their conserversations. When anyone thought of the Stoll twins, this is what they thought of. No one, especially not Nico, was prepared for what happened the day after that conversation.

 

Chapter 1: 

 

The day started out like any other. The Hephaestus cabin glaring at the snickering Hermes kids. Everyone else wondering/gossiping about what it could have been. Table 7 was unsuspisciouslly empty, due to the fact they had to tend to the aftermath of all of the Stoll's pranks. A recently claimed hermes 12 year-old girl named Mavis smiled up at her role models, who were just smiling with an obviously guilty smile they usually wore. 

"So what did you do to them this time?" Mavis asked with unmasked admiration.  
"What we did isn't the question." Travis started.  
"But what they did because of what we did." Connor finished.  
"What'd they do?" The young demigod asked.  
"You'll see" The twins said in unison.  
She just left it at that, knowing she cant elicit a straight response.

Just as Connor started eating his Belgian waffle, Leo marched over to their table. "You two. Clean it up. Now" Inside, they were both alarmed, but would never in an eternity show that. "Clean what up?" Travis asked with fake curiosity. Leo gave them a look saying 'you know what i mean'. No one had ever seen Leo this serious.. "How do you know that it was us? Now thats just insulting to assume it was us. Shame on you!" The eldest of the twins simply said. After 5 straight minutes of getting stared down by Leo, they both got up, declared they were full, and ran off in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Stoll brothers admired the the remains of cabin 9. "You were right, could have used more fire" was Connor's only comment. Instead of 'cleaning'-like they were ever actually gonna do that- they went over the flaws of their plan. Learn from your mistakes, right? In the end they both agreed, no more small animals, and less fire. They sat on a bunk that was spared from the fire. "Pretty good though?" The youngest said, gesturing to he room they were in. "Mhm." "So…nothing like after fire sex?" Travis mumbled, completely jokingly. The staring lustfully into each other's eyes after that didn't help to convey Travis' joking tone. They just stared for what seemed like forever until Leo walked in. "Clean!" They both said and ran out.

 

It was an hour until lunch, so the Stolls decided to do sword-fighting practice. Neither of them spoke about what had happened just 5 minutes ago. They each just fought and had silent conversations with the dummies. So Dummy, I'm gonna call you Carl. So Carl, how's your life been? Any crushes on your brother? Nope? Okay, okay. But having crushes on your brother is completely normal, right? Don't use that tone of voice with me Carl! Of course its normal. Yes, I know what incest is, and that most view it as disgusting. You know what Carl, I'm done with you. We're done here. Travis cut through Carl in one feel swoop-he may be a prankster, but he was a pretty good swordsman- threw his sword down and stormed away. Connor followed him, forgetting his dummy, who's name was Joe Bob McSassypants. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lunch went by wordlessly, which was not normal. But at the same time, having a crush on your brother wasn't normal was it? Why hadn't he liked Connor before? Why now of all times. He's known him for 17 years, so why now? And just why? He couldn't like Connor. Nope. Nopenopenopenope. Though after so many nope's, Travis had to admit there was no use in denying it. He had a crush on his brother, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He was thankful for the fact lunch was over, and that he had nothing else to do today but to lie on his bunk and do everything he could to stop liking Connor. And when that failed, just feel sorry for himself. He was headed towards his cabin, when he was approached by Poseidon's only partially human child. "What do you want, Percy?" Travis said, wanting to get this over with quickly. "Dude, you seem down. You're not your usual self. What's got you down." At this point, Travis had one of two choices, say its nothing or tell Percy he had a crush on his twin. Somehow the latter of togs two options seemed less appealing. "Nothing" He mumbled and continued walking down towards his cabin. "I know it's not nothing, just tell me. C"mon I thought we were friends!" Travis sighed. "It's just…can I ask you a question?" Percy just nodded with a quizzical look. "How do you and Annabeth manage to have a successful relationship, despite your parents?" The Obsidian-hair-colored Percy pondered this for literally half a second. "I love her. I fucking love her, man. It doesn't matter who our parents are, I love her despite that." It doesn't matter who your parents are. "Uh, thanks Percy, gotta run" And he took off running towards the Hermes cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Connor was sitting on Travis' bed, obviously waiting for him. "You've been quiet ever since earlier in cabin 9. Is it because of the fact i was staring at you for a solid 10 minutes?" Travis nodded and sat next to his twin. His twin. His twin who was the object of his affections. "Listen, I know this probably sounds crazy, but Connor I-" He was silenced by Connor pressing his lips against his own. Their mouths collided, and soon enough their tongues. They could both forget their worries in this one perfect moment. So of course it had to be ruined by Nico walking in. "Leo wa- oh, oh..I, Um, sorry-" He just slammed the door behind him and left. "Well that was awkward. And now everyone's gonna know." "Know what?" "That I love my Travis." Not my twin, my Travis. That thought, and thought alone, was enough to bring a smile to his face.


End file.
